Black Sacher, White Truffle
by RaisaZahra
Summary: Besok Valentine.. Shinichi dan Ran akan makan malam berdua. Sedangkan Shiho, ia malah bekerja.. Ran memberi Shinichi truffle putih, Shiho membuat Black Sacher.. untuk dirinya.. "Black Sacher, dari kokoa asli"/"Ukh, pahit sekali!"/"White truffle Mouri-san manis sekali"/"..."/"ya, manis/ Oneshoot Story 1 [UPDATE]Choco chips-cerita selingan
1. Black Sacher, White Truffle

©Aoyama Gosho

.

.

**Warning**

Typo

Bad Romance

Bad Story—

Maybe—OOC

.

.

Oneshoot

.

.

_Italic _adalah kata yang diucap dalam hati

.

.

**Pairing**

Shinichi x Shiho

.

.

**Black Sacher, White Truffle**

"Shiho-san..!" Panggil seorang gadis berambut panjang dari belakang Shiho, ia memakai Pakaian yang sama dengan Shiho

"Ya?" Shiho membalas tanpa ada nada ceria seperti yang gadis tadi ucapkan, dan tanpa menoleh

"Anoo, kau _Shift_ sore, kan?" Tanya Gadis itu

"Ya" Shiho mengangguk dan masih berkutik dengan kertas yang dihadapannya

"Untuk besok, kita tukar jam _Shift_ ya..?Besok saja, kok.." Pinta Gadis itu

"Memangnya _Shift_-mu jam berapa?" Shiho menutup map yang melapisi kertas itu, dan menoleh ke rekan kerjanya

"Malam.. mulai jam 5 sore sampai laboratorium ini tutup.. jam 8 malam.. " Gadis tadi masih tersenyum

"Memangnya ada apa, Himitsu-san?" Shiho mengambil map lagi dan menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya—seperti tadi—

"Err.. Aku mau pergi," Rekan kerja Shiho—Himitsu Saneda—menjawab sambil—terus—tersenyum

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa kau tidak menunda pergi itu? Bukannya hanya pada hari Kamis saja kau _Shift_ malam?" Shiho masih mengerjakan tugasnya

"Begini, Shiho-san.. sebenarnya aku mau makan malam dengan kekasihku, dan besok adalah hari valentine, jadi.. lebih istimewa, begitu.." Himitsu menjawab dengan semu merah

"hm?" Shiho mengangkat alisnya, "_konyol,"_ tapi tentu Shiho menjawab dengan nada datar, "Ya.. aku tidak keberatan, Himitsu-san."

"Terimakasih Shiho-san.. ! jadi, ayo sekarang kita pulang, _Shift_ kita sudah selesai, sudah jam 5, kau lihat?" Himitsu memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya yang ditempeli jam tangan di atas map yang Shiho tuliskan didalamnya

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu kau pulang saja dahulu, Himitsu-san.. ada beberapa hasil tes yang harus aku lengkapi data-data nya." Shiho berbicara sambil terus menulis

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa Shiho..!" Himitsu memakai Syal dan Jaketnya—ingat, sekarang musim dingin—" Aku pulang dahulu, ya.. jangan terlalu lelah, _toh_ nanti orang yang _shift_ setelah kita juga melanjutkan mengisi data itu, kok..!" Himitsu membuka lab Laboratorium dan menutupnya lagi setelah dirinya di luar

Shiho mengambil satu map, menuliskan rekap mediknya dan menaruhnya, "Oke, ini yang terakhir." Shiho merenggangkan tangannya, "Himitsu-san benar, aku harus segera pulang.. Aku belum membeli makanan.." Shiho melepas jas laboratorium-nya dan menggantungnya di tempat yang sudah di sediakan, dan menggantinya dengan jaket abu-abu dan syal warna putih yang tidak mencolok.

Shiho Miyano, 1 tahun setelah Kurososhiki hancur, bekerja di Laboratorium Universitas Toto.

"_Dingin sekali udaranya.. walaupun salju tidak ada yang turun.."_ Shiho menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri di daerah pertokoan, mencari Toko makanan yang sekiranya enak.

"_Apa aku harus memasak..? Oh, tidak.. aku sedang tidak ingin memasak.."_ Shiho melewati kios penjual bahan makanan.

"_Makanan yang enak dan hangat.. oh, tentunya yang sehat bagi Profesor."_ Shiho masih memilih-milih toko, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di toko penjual Udon.

.

.

"Jadi, Udonnya 2 di bungkus? Dan Gyoza sayuran 1 porsi..? Baik, tunggu sebentar, nona" Seorang bapak-bapak pelayan toko mencatat pesanan Shiho yang Shiho jawab dengan anggukan tanpa ekspresi.

Rrrt.. Rrrt..

"Kudo-kun? Ada apa dia menelfon?" Shiho mengambil Handphone dari tasnya, "Moshi-Moshi,"

"Hei, Miyano, aku akan makan malam di rumahmu, boleh?"

Shiho mengangkat alisnya, "Ya, tapi aku tidak memasak"

"Kau pasti membeli makanan di jalan, kan?" Shinichi berbicara dengan nada santai—tanpa rasa malu—

"Ya.." Shiho menjawab malas, "Jadi, sebaiknya kau makan di tem-"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu pesankan aku juga, ya!" Shinichi menjawab santai lalu memutuskan telefon

"Dasar muka tembok" Shiho menaruh Handphone-nya di saku dengan muka malas. "Ojii-san, Udonnya tambah 1 porsi" Shiho berbicara dengan malas

"Aku pulang.." Shiho mendorong pintu rumah Agasa yang ia tinggali, muka Shiho dengan cepat berubah saat melihat seorang detektif kenalannya sedang memegang remote tv dan duduk dengan santai di sofa.

"Eh, Haibara, kau sudah pulang?" Shinichi membenahi posisi duduknya menjadi lebih sopan.

"Yah, begitulah" Shiho menaruh tas plastik di meja yang terletak di depan sofa, "Punyamu yang ditumpuk paling atas, makan itu lalu pulanglah" Shiho terus berjalan ke kamarnya

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Shinichi membuka tas plastik itu

"Aku akan makan setelah mandi" Shiho berbicara dari kamarnya di lantai dua, "mau ikut?" Kata Shiho dengan nada mencibir

Muka Shinichi merona semu

"Oi..Oi.."

* * *

Shiho menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang masih setengah kering, ia malas mengeringkannya sampai kering benar karena perutnya sudah meronta, padahal baru pukul tujuh malam. Shiho berjalan menuruni tangga dan mendapati seorang detektif yang ia kenal masih asyik menonton tv di sana, dan seorang kakek tua berjalan ke arah dapur dengan piring strofoam yang sudah bersih di tangannya.

Shiho melirik wajah Detektif itu dengan malas, "Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Shiho membuat nada mencibir

"Kau mengusirku, huh?" Shinichi asyik mengganti saluran televisi

"Dan kenapa makananmu masih belum kau habiskan?" Shiho menyilangkan tangannya, "Tapi tak apalah, besok aku tidak akan memasak atau membeli makanan, besok aku akan memesankan Hakase makanan yang langsung dikirim kesini.." Shiho mengambil posisi setengah meter di kiri Shinichi

"Pesankan aku juga.. kau tahu, aku tidak bisa memasak?" Shinichi menyuapkan sesendok udon kemulutnya

"Tidak, hanya Hakase" Shiho membuka piring strofoam yang dibungkus plastik bening, "Kau dengar?" Shiho tersenyum mencibir

"Memangnya kau ada acara yang mengharuskanmu pergi saat makan malam?" Tanya Shinichi

"Besok aku jaga laboratorium pada jam lima sampai delapan malam" Shiho menjawab datar.

"Ah, tapi besok aku ada janji dengan Ran, sih.." Shinichi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu

"Biar kutebak, kalian akan makan malam diterangi cahaya temaram lilin," Shiho menyuapkan satu sendok udon ke bibirnya

"Entah.. yang mengurus semuanya Sonoko," Shinichi melirik Shiho, tapi Shiho tidak membalasnya

"Yaampun.. kau konyol sekali, sampai sebegitunya" cibir Shiho

"Memangnya besok ada acara apa, sih? Sonoko terlihat antusias sekali.."

"Valentine, baka." Shiho berbicara sarkartis

"Oh yah.. begitu?" Tanya Shinichi

"Konyol sekali, makan malam berdua pada saat malam valentine.." ejek Shiho

"Jadi.. kalau makan malam berdua tapi pada malam biasa itu yang tidak konyol, hah?" Shinichi membuat muka malas, Shinichi tidak tertarik masalah ini sama sekali dan berbicara apapun yang terlintas di otaknya

"Eh?" Mata Shiho membesar, mengingat situasinya saat ini

"Jadi itu tidak konyol?!" Shinichi membuat muka kesal ke Shiho

Shiho mengatupkan matanya, "Yaampun.. kau bodoh sekali, sudahlah.. cepat kembali kerumahmu!" Shiho membalas dengan muka kesal—dan rona di dalam hatinya—

"Makananku belum hab-" Shinichi menunjuk udonnya

"Sudah, bawa itu pulang!" Shiho mengangkat piring strofoam Shinichi

"Hei, Haibara?!" Shinichi berdiri

"Sudah, cepatlah!" Shiho menaruh piring itu di tangan Shinichi, mendorong detektif itu keujung pintu dan menutup pintunya.

* * *

Himitsu Saneda sedang berkemas saat Shiho membuka pintu Laboratorium dan memasukinya

"Ah, Shiho-san! Kau datang sebelum waktumu, kau memang sangat rajin" Himitsu memuji sambil memasukkan pulpennya ke tempat pensil hijau lumutnya, menarik resletingnya dengan kalem dan memasukkan tempat pensil itu ke tas hitamnya

"Yah, aku punya banyak waktu luang setelah pulang sekolah pukul 14.35" Shiho menjawab ringan

"Oh,yah.. benar, kau masih sekolah di SMU, ya?" Himitsu menggantungkan jas laboratoriumnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan, "Jadi seharusnya kau memanggil aku Onee-chan!"

"Yah.. terserah, Himitsu-neechan" Shiho menjawab malas dan mengambil kursi beroda untuk duduk.

"Kau sangat lucu" Himitsu tersenyum mengejek, "Yasudah, aku pulang.. aku harus berdandan!" Himitsu melilitkan syal biru muda di lehernya dan pergi, "Jaa, Shiho-san.. tenang saja, Nakase-chan akan menemanimu jaga 'kok!"

Shiho mengangguk datar, lalu melihat tumpukan map hitam yang sudah menunggunya, dengan tenang Shiho membuka map itu dan menuliskan pekerjaannya di dalam kertas yang terbeber rapi di dalam map itu.

* * *

"Konbanwa, Shinichi!" Ran tersenyum saat memasuki mobil Shinichi

"Konbanwa, Ran." Shinichi tersenyum singkat, "Terimakasih sudah menyiapkan semuanya"

Ran mengangguk, "Yah.. Terimakasih juga sudah bersedia ikut, aku berharap tidak ada kasus kali ini"

"Err.. yah, benar" Shinichi membuat muka aneh.

Hening..

"Shinichi, kau belum makan malam, kan?" Ran angkat bicara

"Baka, tentu saja belum.. bukankan tujuan kita adalah makan malam..?" Shinichi tertawa kecil

"Kukira kau lupa" Ran tersenyum mengejek

"Yah.. aku tidak sebodoh itu," Shinichi membuat muka kesal

Ran tersenyum, "Gomen.. gomen.." Ran melirik Shinichi yang duduk di kursi kemudi, "Kemarin kau makan malam di mana Shinichi? Maaf aku kemarin harus pergi, jadi tidak bisa membuatkan makan malam untukmu.."

Shinichi tersenyum, "Tidak perlu paranoid begitu, aku 'kan bisa menumpang makan di tetangga"

"Tetangga siapa?" Tanya Ran

"Rumah Hakase"

"Oh.." Mata Ran menyipit, "Apa Miyano-san yang memasak?"

Shinichi menggeleng, "dia buruk dalam hal itu, dia hanya membeli makanan"

Ran tersenyum, "Semoga Miyano-san tidak keberatan dengan itu.."

* * *

"Miyano-san.."Suara serak terdengar dari ponsel Shiho

Shiho tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya , "Ya, ada apa?" Tanyanya datar

"Anoo.. aku yang bertugas jaga denganmu sakit dan tidak bisa masuk kerja.." Suara itu berbicara ke Shiho dengan nada bersalah, "Apa tidak apa kalau kau berjaga sendirian hari ini?"

Shiho mengangguk, "Aku tidak takut pada mitos apapun, dan aku sudah terbiasa sendiri" Shiho memfokuskan pandangannya di map

"Jadi..?" Suara itu meminta jawaban

"Tak apa, tinggalkan aku dengan pekerjaanku di sini, Hinamori-san"

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas pengertiannya Miyano-san!" Suara itu mejadi—sedikit—cerah, lalu panggilan selesai.

Shiho kembali bekerja, tapi ponselnya bergetar dua kali, tanda ada Email

Rrrrr…

Rrr…..

Shiho mengambil _Handphone_ nya yang ia taruh di saku jas laboratoriumnya

Di layar, terpampang tulisan

_You have Email From Shinichi Kudo_

Shiho mengernyit, "Kudo-kun?" Katanya pelan, Shiho meletakkan pulpen putih yang tadi ia gunakan menulis, lalu fokus pada Handphone nya

Haibara, apa kau mau makanan kelas atas yang ada di restoran ini?

Shiho membuat muka malas, "_Apa yang dia pikirkan, sih?"_

Shiho mengetik dengan malas

Terserah. Tapi kusarankanjangan berikan daging ke Hakase

Shiho menaruh lagi Handphonenya

* * *

"Shinichi, Ini.. cokelat untukmu," Ran menyerahkan bungkusan cokelat dari tasnya, "Yah.. bukan cokelat, sih.. tapi cokelat putih.. _White Truffle_, semoga kamu suka."

"Putih," Shinichi tersenyum saat menerimanya

* * *

Shiho menutup map terakhir, pekerjaannya telah usai. Shiho menunggu pekerjaan baru yang—mungkin—dengan cepat akan datang

Tiba-tiba Shiho teringat sesuatu, ia mendatangi tasnya yang ia geletakkan di meja teh, mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya, melihatnya dengan tatapan menghina. Lalu dengan cepat Shiho menaruhnya di dalam laci meja kerjanya, saat satu—tidak, dua orang—masuk ke dalam Laboratorium

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Shiho tersenyum tipis dan berdiri

"saya ingin mengambil hasil pemeriksaan saya kemarin" Nona muda berusia kurang dari 30 tahun itu menyerahkan kartu berukuran 7x5 senti ke tangan Shiho yang siap menerimanya

"Biar kulihat.. atas nama nona Riku Hanabishi" Shiho mencari di tumpukan map yang kemarin sudah ia kerjakan.

"Silahkan, ini hasilnya" Shiho tersenyum dan menyerahkan map berwarna hitam yang ditempeli data diri pasiennya

Pasien itu membuka map-nya di tempat, lalu mengernyit, "Maaf.. bisa tolong jelaskan pada saya?"

Shiho mendekat, "Baiklah, silahkan duduk di kursi merah itu"

Pasien itu mengangguk, diikuti orang yang menemaninya, mereka berdua berjalan ke kursi yang Shiho maksud

Shiho duduk di kursi yang berada di belakang meja yang membatasinya sang pasien, dan Shiho mulai menjelaskan apa hasil pemeriksaan sang pasien.

* * *

Piring porselen itu kosong dan menyisakan beberapa noda lemak, garpu dan sendok yang diletakkan bersilangan di atas piring itu bergetar pelan saat gadis dan pemuda yang menyantap hidangan di atas piring itu berdiri

"Sudah?" Tanya Shinichi

"Ya," Ran tersenyum, "Terimakasih..dan untunglah tidak ada kasus.." Ran menghembuskan nafas lega

"Haa..Haa.." Shinichi tersenyum kesal, "Untunglah.."

* * *

"Jadi.. Kalau semua hasilnya dikalkulasi, hasil anda negatif, dan itu berarti anda baik-baik saja," Shiho tersenyum ke nona Riku Hanabishi

"Oh.. benarkah itu?" Nona muda itu tersenyum, "Okaa-san, kau dengar kan? Aku baik-baik saja..!" Riku menoleh ke arah orang berusia lima puluh tahunan di sampingnya

"Ya.. Syukurlah, kau tidak apa.." Wanita tua itu tersenyum lembut

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih nona, kami permisi dahulu.." Riku Hanabishi berdiri, mengambil mapnya dan berjalan keluar laboratorium dengan senyuman

* * *

Mesin mobil Shinichi berderu, lampu depannya menyala.

"Shinichi.. Terimakasih untuk hari ini.." Ran melirik Shinichi

"Aku juga.." Shinichi tersenyum

Mobil Shinichi berhenti berjalan saat mobil itu sampai di depan kafe poirot

"Kau sudah sampai.." Shinichi menjelaskan

"Ya, terimakasih.." Ran tersenyum, keluar mobil, menutup pintunya dan menghilang

Ddrrrt..

Ddrrrtt..

Handphone Shinichi berdering panjang, artinya ada telefon masuk

Incoming call

Megure Keibu

"Megure keibu, huh?" Shinichi mengernyit, sudah yakin ada kasus yang akan dihadapinya

"Moshi-Moshi keibu.." Shinichi menjawab panggilan itu, setelah berbicara ini dan itu, Shinichi menaruh Handphonenya di saku, lalu memacu mobilnya

* * *

"Nama korban adalah Emi Nakase, bekerja sebagai pekerja sambilan di Laboratorium Universitas Toto, meninggal karena dicekik di kamarnya, tetapi senjata pembunuhnya belum di temukan, perkiraan waktu kematiannya antara pukul 17.00-18.00 tadi." Opsir Takagi menjelaskan

"Aku mengerti.. jadi, yang menemukan adalah tuan Haru Shodo. tunangannya," Shinichi melihat kondisi mayat.

"Saat ini kami sedang mengumpulkan tersangka, yaitu rekan kerja korban," Jelas Takagi

"Baiklah, aku mengerti.." Shinichi mengamati lokasi kejadian, tiba-tiba dari pintu—yang sudah terbuka—muncul tiga orang.

Haru Shodo yang daritadi dimintai keterangan ikut masuk, dan ada empat orang tersangka

"Jadi ini orang-orang yang terakhir berhubungan dengan korban.." Megure maju, dan melihat para tersangka

Shinichi menyipitkan matanya saat melihat gadis yang sedang menguap tanda malas

"Yang pertama, Shiho Miyano, rekan kerja korban, korban berhubungan dengannya pada pukul 17.05 lewat ponsel"

Yah, itu Shiho.

"Yang kedua, Meru Hidamari, rekan kerja korban, dan berhubungan pada pukul 16.00, mereka bertemu di rumah korban"

"Lalu Ayumu Shirokai, rekan kerja korban, mereka berhubungan lewat telefon pukul 16.30,"

Chiba yang menanyai alibi dan sejenisnya membacakan laporan singkatnya

"Dan tuan Haru Shodo, tunangan korban, tuan Haru dan korban akan pergi pada pukul 19.00, saat menjemputnya tuan Shodo mendapati korban seperti ini"

Shinichi masih tidak percaya dengan nama tersangka pertama.

"Kami sudah menjelaskan alibi kami..! Sudahlah, aku masih ada pekerjaan..!" Nona Meru berkata dengan ketus

"Aku tidak ada pekerjaan, tapi aku seharusnya sedang menyelesaikan skripsiku yang akan diujikan bulan depan..!" Nona Ayumu mengguratkan alisnya

"Aku ada pekerjaan. dan, oh.. sepertinya kekasih detektif kita ini pasti menunggu dengan gelisah, karena detektif kita ini pergi ditengah kencan konyol mereka," Shiho mencibir

"H-hei, Haibara..?!" Muka Shinichi merona, "Aku sudah selesai dengan itu.."

"Hoo, Shinichi-kun, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu.." Megure menoleh

"T-tidak, aku tidak merasa.." Shinichi melirik Shiho

"Tunggu, kalian saling kenal?" Takagi menoleh bergantian ke arah Shiho dan Shinichi

"Begitulah.." Shinichi menjawab, "walaupun hawa membunuhnya sangat kuat, tapi dia tidak mungkin membunuh seseorang begini.." Shinichi membela

"Maafkan aku Shinichi-kun.. tapi dia tetaplah tersangka.."

"Yah, aku mengerti itu.."

"Sudahlah Tantei-kun, cepat selesaikan ini dan biarkan aku pulang..!" Shiho berbicara sarkatis, dan penyelidikan Shinichi dimulai, dengan berhati-hati agar Shiho tidak dicurigai

* * *

"Shinichi-kun, terimakasih sudah membantu kami.." Megure Keibu tersenyum, diikuti anak buahnya, mereka berjalan keluar rumah Emi Nakase.

Shinichi melirik Shiho yang menguap di sebelahnya, "Baguslah, akhirnya kasus ini selesai, untunglah semua pekerjaanku sudah kubereskan." Shiho berjalan, hendak keluar ruangan itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Shinichi menawarkan tumpangan, "Sudah pukul sebelas malam, bahaya kalau pulang sendirian, lebih baik kau pulang bersamaku,"

"Asalkan kau juga tidak berbuat hal aneh," Shiho berkata sarkatis, "Tapi antarkan aku mengambil tasku di Laboratorium Universitas Toto,"

"Yah.. itu memakan waktu 15 menit dari sini..baiklah, tapi cepat!" Shinichi berjalan mengikuti Shiho keluar rumah Emi Nakase.

* * *

Mobil Shinichi menjadi mobil yang terakhir masuk ke lapangan parkir RS Universitas Toto, setelah sang satpam mengijinkan dengan alasan Shiho, mobil Shinichi sudah tertata di lahan parkir—sendirian—. Sedangkan penumpangnya sudah masuk ke dalam bangunan rumah sakit yang sudah setengah gelap—dengan UGD dan Apotek yang masih terang—,

"Dimana ruang kerjamu?" Tanya Shinichi sambil mengantongi tangannya

"Lantai 5, Tepat di seberang tangga, atau beberapa meter di sebelah kiri lift," Shiho menjawab sambil menekan tombol lift, "Ck, lift sudah dimatikan,"

"Oh, ini tidak baik," Shinichi mendengus, "bagaimana kalau kau ambil barang itu besok saja?"

Shiho melirik Shinichi malas, "yasudah, aku akan pergi keatas menggunakan tangga sendiri, kau tunggu saja di mobil dengan tenang," Cibir Shiho berjalan ke arah tangga

"Apa kau tidak takut dengan-" Shinichi melirik Shiho dengan tatapan menghina

"Dengar, aku bukan anak kecil. Dan tubuhku tidak kecil—lagi—. Dan aku bukan gadis penakut yang akan memelukmu saat melihat hal konyol," Shiho membalas dengan ejekan

"Yah.. terserah, tapi sepenting itukah barangmu? Handphone-mu kau bawa 'kan?"

Shiho dan Shinichi menaiki tangga dan sampai di lantai dua yang minim penerangan, "Tidak, ada barangku yang lain, dan itu penting,"

"Apa itu? Dompet, huh?" Shinichi bicara malas

"Tidak" Shiho mengernyitkan alis

"Lalu?"

"Memangnya aku harus katakan padamu? Kan kau detektif, seharusnya kau tahu itu," Cibir Shiho

"Oi.. Oi.." Shinichi membuat muka malas

Dan kini mereka di lantai tiga, lalu naik ke lantai empat, tapi saat mereka sedang separuh jalan di tangga menuju lantai lima, mereka masuk dalam gelap

"Oh ya ampun.. lampu lantai lima di padamkan" Shinichi mengerang kesal, "kau tetap mau ke sana?!"

"Kalau kau takut, aku akan ke sana sendiri," Shiho mencibir

"Bagaimana penerangannya?!" Shinichi melirik, "kau bukan manusia nokturnal"

Klap

cahaya putih meluncur dari tangan Shiho, "Handphone ku bisa berfungsi sebagai senter" Shiho tersenyum mencibir

"Yah..bagus," Shinichi melirik sebal, "memangnya tidak ada pasien rawat inap di sini?"

"kalau soal itu, gedung rawat inap ada di seberang," Shiho menjelaskan sambil terus menapaki tangga.

Dan didepan Shiho sudah ada pintu cokelat muda yang bertuliskan 'laboratorium'

"ini ruang kerjaku, aku hanya mengepak barangku, tak akan lebih dari 10 menit, kau tunggu di luar saja,"

Shinichi menggeleng, "aku ingin melihat ruang kerjamu"

Shiho mendengus sambil membuka pintu menuju ruangan—kuncinya ia ambil dari meja resepsionis—

Shiho berjalan menuju meja teh, teh nya masih separuh, belum ia minum habis. Shiho memasukkan barangnya ke tas merk Fusae keluaran terbaru miliknya, Shiho tersentak saat Shinichi berteriak, "Hei, Haibara..! Apa ini di loker mejamu? Cokelat, huh?!"

Shiho merebutnya,"Milikku," katanya dengan datar

"Mau kau beri ke siapa? Bungkusnya rapi sekali, hei, kau membuatnya sendiri?! Ternyata kau mulai romantis, ya?! " Shinichi mencibir Shiho

Shiho membuat muka malas, "Aku menemukan resep di majalah yang kubaca, karena mudah membuatnya, aku membuatnya," Shiho mendengus, "hanya eksperimen, akan kumakan sendiri, jangan berpikiran konyol dahulu,"

"Oh ya..?!" Shinichi melirik dengan nada mencibir sambil keluar ruangan, diikuti Shiho

Shiho menutup pintunya dan menguncinya,

"jangan konyol," ejek Shiho

"Cokelat apa itu? Cake cokelat?"

Shiho melihat cokelatnya, lalu menghentikan langkahnya dalam kegelapan—dan cahaya senter Handphone—, "namanya cokelat sacher, kubuat dari ekstra dark chocolate, kokoa asli,"

"Oh.. berlawanan dengan Ran, dia membuat cokelat putih.." Shinichi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaketnya

"Belum kau makan, eh?" Shiho mulai berjalan pelan, "Oh, bola-bola cokelat putih, atau white truffle," Shiho mengidentifikasi

"Kau ternyata mengetahuinya, ya," Shinichi melirik Shiho dengan tatapan—sangat—mengejek

"Tidak, rekan kerjaku terus membicarakan cokelat, dan hal konyol sejenisnya," Shiho mematikan Senter Handphonenya saat mereka tiba di lantai empat yang masih ada penerangan.

Shiho bersiap memasukkan kembali cokelat buatannya, tapi cokelat itu menghilang dari tangannya sebelum ia memasukkannya

Shiho bersiap memasukkan kembali cokelat buatannya, tapi cokelat itu menghilang dari tangannya sebelum ia memasukkannya

Cokelat itu ada di tangan sang detektif, Shiho tidak berusaha merebutnya, tapi tangannya turun kebawah, langkahnya dan langkah detektif itu berhenti

"Kumakan," Shinichi membuka bungkus cokelatnya

"Yah.. terserah," Shiho menjawab acuh, tapi inilah yang ia harapkan.

"Huk, pahit sekali!" Shinichi berkomentar

Shiho membuat muka malas, "sudah kubilang, itu eksperimen. Lagipula itu kokoa asli, dengan gula berbanding 4:1 , kau tahu?!"

"Uph, tapi ada rasa manis sedikit pada cokelat yang ditengah," Shinichi menggihitnya lagi, "paling tidak, ini mengganjal perutku setelah penyelidikan selama 4 jam tadi..!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan cokelat Mouri-san saja?" Shiho mulai berjalan, menuju tangga yang berhubungan dengan lantai tiga

"Kau tahu, bola-bola cokelat manis seperti itu samasekali tidak membuat perutku lebih baik,"

Shiho menguap, "Boleh kulihat?"

"Yah, silakan," Shinichi memberi bungkusan cokelat yang diterimanya dari Ran tadi

"aku ingin memakannya sebagai referensi cokelat yang manis, kau mengijinkan?" Shiho melirik Shinichi, dan dibalas anggukan

Shiho menarik pita yang melingkari plastik cokelat itu, dan—voila!—bungkusan itu terbuka, didalam bungkus tembus pandang itu ada 5 buah cokelat yang bentuknya sama dan berwarna putih, "Rapi sekali.. Gadis itu membuatnya dengan penuh perasaan,"Shiho mengambil satu dan mengamatinya. Shiho langsung menggitnya sedikit, dari dalam cokelat itu ada krim vanila yang lembut—dan sangat manis—

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Shinichi

"Manis sekali.." Shiho tersenyum khas, "kau harus mencobanya," Shiho menyodorkan bungkusan bening bola cokelat putih itu ke Shinichi, tapi Shinichi mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Shiho

Bibir mereka bertemu, seperti salju yang menutupi jalanan, menyanyikan requiem indah di dalam hati mereka.

Shiho membuka matanya, mukanya bersemu, setelah salju hangat yang menutupi wajahnya beranjak, Shiho berusaha menghilangkan ronanya

"Y-yah.. benar-benar manis, aku minta lagi," Shinichi mengambil bungkusan yang Shiho sodorkan

Shiho membuat wajah datar, "Bagaimana dengan cokelatku?"

"Enak" Shinichi berjalan,.menuruni tangga menuju lantai yang lebih rendah, Shiho mengikuti dari belakang sambil menguap, menyilangkan tangan, dan..

tersenyum.

_**Black Sacher, White Truffle—end.**_

**-Continue in next story:**

**Piece Chocolate, Pure Chocolate**

**A/n**: OOC ya?XD

Temanya Valentine.. walaupun saya enggak ngerayain sih.. tapi.. gimana?

Fic ke 4*yosh* =w= bad romance ya? Okee..—lagi lagi—saya menutup dengan kissu.. =A=; hohoho.. untuk cerita ini, ini memang oneshoot, tapi akan berlanjut pada 'episode' kedua, yaitu resolusi antara Shinichi dengan Ran dan Shinichi dengan Shiho, jadi.. tetep ikuti, ya *esh*

dan oh iya.. saya buat fic ini di Hp, dan saya upload lewat Hp juga.. jadi maaf kl ada Typo.. arigatou udah baca.. minta Review ^o^)/, white flame? Oke..


	2. Choco Chips (Story Bridge)

©Aoyama Gosho

.

.

**Pair**

Shinichi x Shiho (Again XD )

.

.

**Choco Chip's—A little Sekuel of Chapter one—**

Shiho menguap, lalu melihat jam tangannya, setelah puas melihat jarum panjang yang berada 2 mili diatas angka 3 dan jarum pendek diatas angka 1, Shiho melihat ke kaca jendela mobil. Dari situ, tercermin wajah orang yang beberapa menit lalu menciumnya, tidak, tidak ada rona.

"Hei, Haibara, kau mau membeli makanan?" Detektif itu angkat bicara

Shiho meliriknya. "Tidak, makan terlalu malam hanya membuatku gendut," Katanya dengan datar

"Terserahlah, tapi aku ingin membeli sesuatu. Misalnya donat itu," Shinichi melirik toko donat yang buka 24 jam

Shiho mendengus, "Bukannya kau sudah makan cokelat sacher?.." Shiho mengalihkan kepalanya ke jendela—lagi—, "..Dan Cokelat Truffle kemanisan itu?"

Muka Shinichi memerah saat mendengar kalimat kedua Shiho, "A-Ah.. itu tidak membuatku sangat kenyang, kau tahu?" Ia mengelak

"Memangnya kau butuh **sangat **kenyang?" Shiho menekankan nadanya di kata 'sangat'

"M-Meskipun begitu.." Shinichi membelokkan mobilnya ke arah pertokoan, dan di salah satu tokonya ada toko donat. "Ah, aku ingin kopi-ya-kopi! Aku terlalu lelah untuk mengemudi, jadi aku butuh kopi!"

"Kopi?" Shiho mengkedutkan matanya, "Tapi jarak ke Beika sudah dekat," Shiho menjawab malas

"Tapi Aku sudah mengantuk, kau lihat?" Shinichi masih berkilah, padahal mobilnya sudah terparkir, "Huaaah.." Ia menguap tidak alami, "Kau lihat?" Ulangnya

Tapi Shiho sudah tidak di kursinya, dan pintu mobil sudah di buka. "Tunggu apa lagi? Aku ingin meminum kopi juga," Kata Shiho dengan sarkatis.

"Ah.. ya.." Shinichi mengangguk, membuka sabuk pengamannya, membuka pintu dan keluar mobil.

Lalu Shiho dan Shinichi berjalan kedalam toko donat.

* * *

Kopi hitam Shiho mengeluarkan asap panas, lalu Shiho langsung meminumnya.

"Hei, apa kopi hitam itu tidak terlalu.. err.. pahit?" Shinichi juga menegak Kopi Capuchino nya

Shiho menggeleng, "Apa kopimu pantas disebut kopi? Rasanya sangat manis. Aku pernah mencobanya," Shiho mencibir, "Atau kau takut meminum kopi yang pahit?"

Shinichi membuat wajah malas, "Tentu saja tidak,"

Shiho mengaduk-aduk tehnya, sebenarnya ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi ia menahannya.

Bingung. Apakah lelaki di depannya ini mencintainya atau tidak. Untuk apa ciuman tadi? Apa lelaki itu hanya mempermainkan dirinya? Atau benar-benar mencintainya? Kalau lelaki itu mencintainya, kenapa dia makan malam bersama gadis dari kantor detektif itu?

Shiho bingung. Ia meminum lagi kopinya, sampai tinggal sedikit, "Kudo-kun," Panggilnya

"Hee..?" Shinichi menjawab sambil memakan donatnya,

Shiho ingin bertanya. Tapi ia mengurungkan itu, "...Donat itu rasa apa?" Shiho mengalihkan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan—tadi—

"Haaah..?" Shinichi menyipitkan matanya.

"Rasa apa?" Ulang Shiho

"Err... lemon. Kenapa?"

Shiho membuat muka datar, "Memangnya salah kalau aku bertanya?"

Shinichi mengkedutkan alisnya, "Hoi.. Hoi.. kenapa kau jadi aneh, sih?"

Emosi Shiho masih ia tahan, Shiho masih belum merona, "Menurutmu kenapa?" Cibirnya

Muka Shinichi merona tipis, "Err... itu.."

Shiho menjawab, "Sudah, lupakan. Ayo cepat habiskan dan pulang,"

Shinichi merubah mukanya, "Yaa.." Katanya dengan malas

* * *

Shiho sampai di depan rumah Agasa, tanpa mengucap terimakasih atau apapun pada orang yang mengantarnya, Shiho membuka pintu gerbang rumah itu

"Tidak ada terimakasih, huh?" Shinichi mencibir dari dalam mobil

"Lagipula, siapa yang meminta untuk diberi tumpangan?" Shiho berbicara sarkatis, lalu masuk rumahnya.

"_Aku benar-benar ingin menanyakan banyak hal padamu.."_ Shiho berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Shiho membawa kunci cadangan, dan mendapati rumah sudah kosong. Agasa sudah tidur.

Cahaya ponsel Shiho padam kembali, ia baru saja mengirim Email kepada..

Orang yang ia sukai—mungkin—

* * *

Di lain tempat, Handphone Shinichi bergetar dan lampunya menyala. Shinichi mengatupkan matanya pada cahaya ponsel yang terang di kamrnya yang gelap. Dan membaca isi pesannya

From: Shiho Miyano

Subject:To Kudo-kun

Maukah kau menjadi sahabatku?

* * *

**Choco Chips—end**

* * *

A/N : Oke, saya tau, ceritanya GJ, alur gak jelas, OOC, jelek dsb. Ini hanya penghubung Chapter 1 dan Chapter 2 ;) jadi maaf kalau GJ , saya hanya ingin menulis sesuatu.. tapi enggak ada ide.. TToTT jadi, buat Fic GJ ini deh.. Gomenn~ BTW makasih Review-nya.. Ide saya mampet nih.. Dan.. Senin besok saya mulai try out.. o Tapi Yukatta~ Try-Out saya yang kemaren nilainya 27.20~ Rank. 3 di kelas, rank. 23 sesekolah TT^TT dan Rank 24 se kecamatan TToTT *ini apaan sih?* Doakan saya untuk Try Out dan UN ya Minna~ :D *Woi*

Ah.. bantu saya cari ide untuk FF berikutnya dong..

Dan.. yg minta saya ngebuat Fic ShuiShi, maaf ya.. saya enggak bisa #bunuh# karena Shuchi harus bersama Akemi/Jodie XP #Bakar#

Gomen ne Minna~~!

P.S : ada yang suka Angel beats nggak? Saya suka banget Anime itu..! :') apalagi Yui x Hinata.. :')


End file.
